


Someone with a little more …

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e18 Riddled, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles, is the Nogitsune? A powerful dark spirit?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone with a little more …

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Someone with a little more …](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973650) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Have had this idea (and I bet I'm not the only one) since I watched the episode a long time ago, so I think I might just load it up. It's not exactly the episode, since Derek didn't mean it like that, therefore it’s maybe slightly AU, but it's not quite not the episode, so probably also not AU(?)  
> And I hope you'll like it :)

“You think Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles, is the Nogitsune? A powerful dark spirit?” he asks Aiden, looking at him in disbelieve. “This thing wants to possess someone and chooses Stiles? Why not take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more …” Derek stops when the realization hits him. When he sees it in front of him. Sees Stiles with his ridiculous bat. Sees Stiles holding him up in the pool. Sees Stiles facing Peter, or Kate, or the Kanima, or the Alpha Pack, even though he is scared as hell. Sees Stiles speak out, no matter who is his counterpart. Sees Stiles helping them all the time, regardless of how often they tell him to stay save. Sees Stiles never bothering them with his own problems. Sees Stiles always being strong for them, even though he isn't as strong as they are. Sees Stiles saving their lives over and over again. „-power,” he finally finishes. But he knows why. Of course he knows why. Because there **is** nothing more powerful than Stiles. There never was, and there will probably also never be.


End file.
